


Dream a little Dream

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal, Angry Derek, Blowjobs, Breeding, Double Penetration, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Bitch, Revenge, Semi Non-Con, alpha pack, darker derek, face fucking, scott negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: When Scott is kidnapped by hunters, Allison and Stiles offer themselves to Derek in exchange for his pack helping them find and recover Scott.Takes place during the Alpha Pack invasion, but is AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Erica is dead. The Alphas killed her and left her on Derek's porch when they left the symbol on his front door. 
> 
> This fic is not pro-Scott. 
> 
> This is a darker Derek fic. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Non-con is because even though Allison agrees to the terms, she doesn't understand what she is agreeing to.
> 
>  
> 
> This Author no longer uses the character known as Scott McCall in any fic. All fics will be crossover AU and use the original "teen wolf" Scott Howard instead. When you harass authors because they don't use your fav enough, using him more isn't their only option, they can choose to simply remove him from the universe. Thank You.

Stiles and Allison are frantic. A week ago they went out for dinner with Scott, just burgers with friends trying to get back on an even keel after all the supernatural horrors. Scott went outside to take a phone call from his mom and never came back. 

Isaac, the only one in Derek's pack who would talk to Scott, says it was hunters, that there's a smell of wolfsbane in the air. Derek refuses to help them or to allow his wolves to help them. The two humans who were left behind are on their own with only Chris and the Sheriff's department to rely on. 

There are no leads and the more time that passes the more frantic the two become. Stiles is the first to realize that their only hope is Derek. It takes him less than a minute to decide he will go and beg or do anything to get his help. Convincing Allison is a lot harder, but eventually she realizes if they ever want to see Scott alive again it's the only way.

The ride to Derek's loft is quiet and tense. The walk up is filled with anxiety and racing hearts. As the pair approach the apartment the door is thrown open and Derek is filling the doorway.

"What do you want?"

Stiles looks up into Derek's red eyes then quickly away again. He nervously shifts his footing before straightening out and taking a deep breath. "We really need to talk to you, can we come in?"

Derek discreetly takes in their scents before taking a step back, leaving barely enough space to allow them into the loft and tips his head indicating they should enter. Allison goes first, her body brushing against Derek as she enters. Stiles takes another deep breath before pushing past Derek. He walks over and stands behind the couch, gripping the back tightly, hoping that he can find the courage to say this, do this, and save Scott. Stiles takes a deep breath and jumps in with both feet. 

"We need your help Derek. My dad and Mr. A have exhausted all their resources and they can't find anything. Please, you have to help us get Scott back."

Derek snorts derisively, "Why the hell would I help Scott Howard or an Argent?"

"Well help me then! You and I have saved each other over and over again, help me."

Derek sighs and rubs a weary hand over his face. "Stiles if it were you who had been taken I wouldn't hesitate to help, but this is Scott. Scott who claims to be so good and moral and does nothing but spew hate at me for my uncle biting him and then lies about joining my pack, betrays us all to Gerard, and bite rapes me in the process!"

"You killed my mother! The least you could do is.."

"Your mother was killing Scott! She stabbed me! She killed herself! I saved him. I took him to Deaton and had to practically beg him to save Scott from the wolfsbane poisoning and they betrayed me! I don't own you or Scott Howard anything!" 

Derek begins pacing angrily around the room, his breathing heavy, popping his claws in and out as he tries to center himself. Allison's hands fly to cover her mouth, her head shaking, as she backs up to lean against the door, eventually sliding down into a heap on the floor. The truth in Derek's words devastating her as she realizes she has nothing to counter with, nothing to bargain with.

Stiles watches and finally says quietly, but stridently, "Please Derek, we'll do anything. Please.. I know he has fucked up but he's still my brother."

The part of Derek that is a brother who fucked up responds to Stiles words, but the rest of Derek still wants Scott to know what it feels like to lose everything. What he felt when Scott said the hunters must have had good reason to burn his family, what he felt when Scott, Deaton, and Gerard stole his body autonomy and bite raped him and most of all what he and Boyd felt losing Erica.

He stares into the slowly filling whisky eyes of the only human he has ever been able to trust and makes his decision. "Ok. We'll help you.."

"Derek!" Boyd exclaims over Derek's words. 

Derek holds a hand up to Boyd, telling the boy to just wait. ".. On two conditions. 1) You both must join my pack, permanently. No matter the consequences. 2) You both must submit fully to me."

"Done!" Stiles shouts enthusiastically, "Do you need like a blood oath or something?"

Derek looks to Allison then, "What about you?" He questions the girl.

She takes a deep breath, glances to Stiles then back to Derek before stating, "I agree to be a member of your pack, accepting all consequences, and to submit to you fully in exchange for your help to recover Scott."

Derek stalks over to Stiles, whose scent gets more nervous, anxious, and aroused the closer Derek gets. He flashes his eyes at Stiles and gives a little Alpha growl. Stiles responds by tipping his head to the side and exposing his neck to his Alpha. 

Derek buries his nose into Stiles' neck, running first his nose and then his tongue up the column of the boy's throat. Once satisfied by Stiles' scent and submission he gives him a small nip to bring him into the pack. Staying pressed up against the boy until the bonds cement.

Next he turns to Allison, "Come here." He says pointing to the ground directly in front of him. He watches intensely as the girl pulls herself up off the floor, straightens her spine, and stalks over to stand before the imposing man. 

Once she is before him, just outside of his personal space, he steps closer, much closer than she is comfortable with. He flashes his eyes at her and waits for her submission. Once he has it he scents her like he did Stiles, with one small difference, instead of nipping her neck, he places her bite in the same place he did his betas, on her hip. Once he feels the pack bonds cement to Allison he reaches behind him to Stiles, pulling the boy tight against his back, then pulling both of his arms around Derek.

"Stay" He says, his voice gone low and guttural, before turning back to the girl standing before him. "Kneel." He reaches out and grasping her shoulder pushes her down to her knees. "Stiles. Undo my belt and pants."

The boy shudders against Derek's back before reaching shaking hands toward the Alpha's belt buckle. It takes longer than it would have had Derek done it himself, but he is deriving great pleasure from having Stiles do it, especially because he is doing it with no argument.

"Now take my cock out and keep ahold of it." 

Stiles reaches into Derek's pants and wraps his trembling hand around the wolf's cock. He gently extricates his Alpha's hard cock from his pants and boxer briefs, being extra careful to avoid zipper teeth.

Derek grabs a handful of Allison's hair and pulls her face toward his crotch. "Open." He growls at the girl.

Allison's eyes flit up to Derek's then glance around the room, taking in Boyd and Isaac watching them with yellow beta eyes, and Stiles watching from his position draped across Derek's back, then back to Derek and she opens her mouth. 

"Good girl. Stiles push my cock into her mouth." He growls.

Stiles shifts his grip on Derek's cock and then does what he is told and pushes it down into Allison's waiting mouth. Once her lips close around him Derek releases a sinful moan and then begins slowly fucking her mouth. He uses her hair like a leash, holding her exactly where he wants her, while his other hand reaches behind him to grab Stiles ass and keep the boy pressed fully against him, his erection rubbing against Derek's ass in a really good way.

Together they fuck Allison's mouth and throat until the heat and wet and warmth become too much. He forces his cock deep into her throat and roars as he releases his full load deep inside his pack bitch, relishing the sound of her choking on his come.

He keeps a firm hold of her hair when he pulls his cock out of her mouth. Looking down on her with a feral grin on his face he finally drops the bombshell that brought about his agreement to this situation.

"Did you know you were fertile when you came here today?"

She tries to crawl back away from him, shaking her head, but he holds her in place by her hair. He looks at his betas grinning, "Boys, we are going to breed her. Get her naked, stretched, and wet for me."

Boyd and Isaac were on her so fast, ripping her clothes off with their claws, the scent of her fertility combined with the command to breed her almost short circuiting their brains. While Allison is being stripped Derek pulls Stiles into a long, hard kiss, then strips himself and his boy.

He enjoyed watching Boyd and Isaac toss Allison down on the bed. He enjoyed hearing her pained whine when Boyd slid his cock into her tight pussy, Scott apparently hadn't done a very good job preparing her for a cock that big. The frightened sounds she made as Isaac lubed up her virgin ass were amazing, but none of it compared to the scent of Stiles' arousal, getting stronger and thicker, enjoying the same things Derek was enjoying.

He arranged them so Stiles was standing in front of him, facing the bed, his cock nestled between Stiles' cheeks. His hand stroking Stiles' cock while he murmed sweet nothings into his ear. Derek kept stroking and talking as he moved them both to the bed. He laid Stiles out next to Allison and sucked his cock as far down his throat as he could. He licked and sucked and even rubbed his fingers against Stiles' tight little hole until his boy came down his throat, his body arching off the bed, shooting stream after stream of come. He wasn't the only one coming, Boyd and Isaac had both come as well, filling Allison up. 

"Switch" he tells them and watches the grins on their faces, feels the joy they are taking in this. He rolls Stiles over so he is facing Allison and can see everything that's happening, then he lines his body up behind him. While the watch Allison getting fucked and listen to her pained whining as Boyd's fat cock breeches her tight ass, he fingers Stiles open, he talks to his boy about everything he wants to do to him, about everything they are going to do to her. He touches and strokes, kisses and nibbles, and makes Stiles beg to be his, beg to be fucked, and beg to come.

Once Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd have all come he kicks the betas out of the bed. "Stiles, do you want to breed our little bitch?" He asks his boy, but Stiles doesn't want that, he isn't ready to have pups yet, so he declines. "You fuck her ass while I breed her then."

Derek puts her on her hands and knees and pushes his hard cock into her dripping pussy. She whimpers from the stretch but pushes back into it nonetheless because she hasn't been allowed to come yet. After a few quick, hard thrusts, he manhandles Stiles into position, his legs spread straddling where Derek and Allison are connected, his ass pushed against Derek's abs. Derek grasps Stiles' cock and lines it up with Allison's ass, helping him slide into her.

As they fuck Allison, Stiles reaches around to rub at her clit. Derek keeps one hand on her hip, pulling her back to meet his thrusts and with the other hand he fucks Stiles’ ass. It doesn't take long before she comes around them, her whole body going tight and shuddering before she collapses under them. Derek bites into Stiles’ hip and they come together, each filling up the limp girl beneath them.

While Allison is unconscious, Derek sends the betas out looking for Scott. He takes the alone time with Stiles to worship his body. He licks, sucks, nibbles, and strokes every inch of him. Then, once Stiles is a quivering mess, he fucks him. It's a slow claiming fuck, with lots of promises made and given.

When Allison wakes up they start all over again. They spend two days taking turns fucking her for breeding purposes, and looking for Scott when she is sleeping or unconscious. It's the third day when they find Scott and rescue him from the hunters who'd come because of the Alpha pack and didn't care that Scott wasn't one of those Alphas. They take him to Deaton's to heal and rest up. 

**********

Two days later 

The pack is settling into their new routine. It goes something like this: wake up, breed Allison, shower, have breakfast, go to school, come home from school, breed Allison, do homework, have dinner, breed Allison, go to bed. 

The guys spend most of their at home time naked, because there really aren't many boundaries at this point, Allison is always naked. She is on her knees servicing her Alpha when there is a brief knock on the door before it is pushed open and Scott bounds into the room, happy to be healed and home. He comes to an abrupt stop as he takes in the room. 

The pack all sitting around naked, homework and books surround them, and in the center Derek, with his cock down Scott's girlfriend's throat. Scott sees red and launches himself at Derek. Allison scrambles out of the way as her Alpha answers the challenge. 

The fight tears through the whole of the loft, destroying furniture and enlarging the hole in the wall. Isaac and Boyd herd Stiles and Allison into a corner and stand guard over the humans. It doesn't take long for Derek to contain Scott. He is more powerful now that his pack has the stability of a mated Alpha. 

He holds Scott in the air, his clawed hand wrapped around the young wolf's throat. "They are mine!" He snarls as he throws the boy across the room toward the doorway. 

Once Scott has pulled himself together enough to get up off the floor he glares back into the room meeting both Allison and Stiles' eyes. "You're dead to me!" He snarls at the ones he feels betrayed him and then he turns his back on them and storms away from the loft as fast as his feet can carry him.

The scent of heartbreak is strong in the air, both humans feeling abandoned by the one they gave up so much to save. Not even given a chance to explain. 

******

Two months later, when Boyd is killed by the Alpha pack, Derek is devastated. He refuses to lose anyone else to Beacon Hills so he packs them all up and leaves town in the middle of the night with Stiles, Isaac, Cora, and Allison. 

Seven months later, when Allison gives birth to Boyd's son and daughter, both wolves, he thinks maybe he finally did something right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
